I Can't Live Without You
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is one of my two sequels to "The Love Between Three Enemies", this one is in Cecil's point of view, and it takes place after Bob's trial in "Funeral For a Fiend".
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

The sequel to:

The Love Between Three Enemies

I Can't Live Without You

Note 1: This whole story is in Cecil's point of view.

Note 2: This will be kind of like a parody on what happened from after Bob's trial in "Funeral For a Fiend".

Disclaimer: Like last time, I only own the story itself, none of the characters, they're owned by Twentieth Century Fox, Gracie Films, Matt Groening, and everyone else who brings you "The Simpsons".

Chapter 1: Bob's funeral

I had heard about how Bob was killed on account of Bart, whom I still have a crush on. Once I had ran into father, he told me how he injected Bob with medicine which stimulated death; so Bob wasn't actually dead, but I still acted sad nonetheless. When Bart's father said that he couldn't stand my brother; me, father, mother, Bob's wife, and son were shocked. I, actually somewhat agreed with him, seeing as how Bob didn't even give me a chance to date him..even after he kissed me twice. Sure I love him and he knew.. What was he trying to pull when he kissed me..? Did I fall into a trap..or does he actually love me too..does he actually love that 10 year old..? Should I follow my heart..or listen to my brain..?

Once everyone else had left the church, I went up to the coffin, put my left hand on top of his hands and smiled, "You are a great lover it seems..do you still like that Bart kid..do you actually love me as well..?" I had a feeling that he'd tell me to back off when he woke up..and since we're alone, I decide to kiss him..hoping that he would wake up and kiss me back..when this didn't happen I left the church with tears in my eyes. Right before I exitted the church, I looked back at the coffin and sighed, "I need you in my life."

End of chapter 1: Bob's funeral

Next:

Chapter 2: My talk with Bart.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Sideshow Bob story

I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 2: My talk with Bart

Thirty minutes after I had left the church, I was walking to the place where Bob was going to be cremated when I saw Bart, he was sitting on the sidewalk in front of a house. I decide to sit next to him, hoping that he might start to see that Bob isn't the one for him. I say to him, "You know he doesn't care about you." He jumps and exclaims, "Who said that?" I tap his shoulder, he looks at me and I reply, "It was me and seriously he doesn't care about you. You're just his enemy, he has lost all interest in you." The kid just laughs and says, "Oh I know, but why are you bringing it up? Y'know I don't see any use for you." I sigh, "What do I see in you.. Look I care about you. I want you to live a happy-" The boy looked at me and said before his lips met my own, "Will this shut you up?" I push him away and then pull him into a more passionate kiss, this surprises him. I notice as he begins to melt into the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, he soon kisses me back.

Pretty soon mother and father (dressed as cops) walk up and tap me on the shoulder, I pull away from Bart and look at them, I smile and say to Bart, "Well it was nice spending time with you. I've got to head back to prison now." Before I stand up he puts his left hand on top of my right hand, "I can't believe what I was missing.." I pat his head and smile, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again sooner than you think." He smiles and grabs my left hand, "I hope so, I love you." I feel as tears fill my eyes, "I love you too, Bart."

End of chapter 2: My talk with Bart

Next:

Chapter 3: Once Bob had woke up


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Sideshow Bob story

I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 3: Once Bob had woke up

Note: Unlike in the episode, Cecil will be the first one that Bob sees here in the fanfic.

After about thirty minutes later, I was standing beside Bob's coffin knowing that he'd awakening at any minute. Soon enough he opens his eyes, sees me and says, "Why are you here?! I was expecting-" I smile and hug him, "You're awake! I'm so happy!" He pushes me away and exclaims, "Leave me be! I am not your old Krusty doll!" A tear rolls down my cheek, "You don't know anything about what's going on!" He replies with a smile, "I know I faked my death and you're more happy about it than I." He exits the coffin and asks me, "Why are you happy anyhow?" My eyes water up, "Well.. Promise you won't laugh.." He laughs, "What are you talking about, you weirdo.." Tears roll down my cheeks, "What the hell do I see in you?!" He stops laughing, "See in me? Oh no.." He grabs my left arm, "You still love me...?!" I say while blushing, "Yes..but I don't know why anymore.."

I sigh and grab his other arm, "Oh I can't help this feeling!" I kiss him, he must have lost part of his brain during his slumber, because he actually kissed me back. Soon I feel as someone taps me on the shoulder, I pull away from Bob and turn around and see an angry Francesca..she punchs me in the face and says, "You kissed my Roberto!" I sigh, but before I could respond Bob tells her, "No, no, Francesca my dearest, I kissed Cecil." I am surprised, why on Earth would Bob save me from getting beating up? Does this mean that he actually loves me too?

End of chapter 3: After Bob had woke up

Next:

Chapter 4: Bob **does** love me


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Sideshow Bob story

I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 4: Bob **does** love me

Francesca is surprised, "You kissed him?! But I thought you loved me!" Right as I was about to run off, Bob grabs my left hand, "I thought so too, but that was before I realized how I felt towards Cecil." I blush and say, "Wait hold up..does this mean?" He smiles and starts ruffling my hair playfully, "Yes it does. I love you too." I smile, grab his shirt and pull him into a deep and passionate kiss, Francesca's eyes fill with tears, and soon Bart runs in and starts to say before seeing me and Bob kissing, "Bob, I wanted to apologize for accidentally killing you." When he sees the sight, his eyes fill with tears, "Ay carumba! I thought you loved me, Cecil!"

I pull away from Bob, look at Bart and say, "I do, I love both you and Bob." Bart wipes his eyes and says, "Well alright." I smile, let go of Bob's shirt, walk over to Bart, kneel down and kiss his left cheek. My parents enter and Bob says with a smirk, "Now time to kill the boy!" He grabs Bart and begins to put him in the coffin when Lisa and her parents rush in along with Wiggum, Lou, and Eddy. Wiggum arrests me, Bob, Francesca, Gino, and my parents while saying, "You're under arrest for faking a death!"

End of chapter 4: Bob **does** love me

Next:

Chapter 5: In prison/Final chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Cecil Terwilliger and Sideshow Bob story

I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 5: In prison/Final chapter

The police put me and Bob in one cell, they put Francesca and Gino in another cell, and my parents in another cell. I was happy to be alone with Bob, I look at him and say, "You sure like getting arrested." He smirks, "It appears that you're the same way." I chuckle, walk over to him, grab his collar, and say before kissing him, "I also like being alone with you." He kisses me back and also begins to deepen the kiss. I lick his lower lip asking for entrance, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then begin rolling each others tongues over one and another. I then pull away for air and say, "You're such an amazing kisser, Bob." He smiles and says while ruffling my hair, "You too, brother."

The end.


End file.
